


Oyasuminasai

by Shikamage_san



Category: GIGAMOUS, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Muchos escenarios, Multi, Multiples mundos, Multiples personajes, Pondre mas tags luego, Posibles parejas, Talvez suba de rating mas adelante, Visual Kei, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikamage_san/pseuds/Shikamage_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una noche lluviosa, un viajero busca descanso en un viejo y aparentemente olvidado lugar, mas lo que no imagina es que ha llegado al infame hotel de infinitas habitaciones, cada una mas extraña y con personas mas curiosas en su interior. Aquí verás las disparatadas aventuras de Koichi (Mejibray) al tratar de seguir a un niño por el extraño mundo al que este termina por llevarlo al cruzar la puerta de este misterioso y mágico hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyasuminasai

¿Que pasaría si existiese un hotel de infinitas habitaciones? ¿Incluso si esta lleno podría aceptar más huéspedes?  
-Buen día- El entusiasta botones peliazul atendía la llamada de la campanilla presente en la vacía recepción.  
El frío visitante tocó el pequeño aparato en la mesa un par de veces antes de desistir, pues de entrada el hotel no daba buena impresión al exponer a sus posibles hospedantes tan lúgubre fachada; además, tan solo sería una noche, y el asiento de su auto, aunque no ofrecía una cómoda noche de sueño, por lo menos daba una mejor espina que la aparentemente abandonada y vieja construcción.  
-¿No preferiría noches? Me parecería un poco mas apropiado debido a la hora.- El visitante, aunque distraído, tenía razón, no faltaba mucho para que se cambiara la noche por madrugada.  
-Es correcto señor, por favor disculpe mi falta de cortesía.  
-No se preocupe. ¿Disculpe, pero sabe de casualidad si el encargado de administrar las habitaciones se encuentra?  
-Lamentablemente no, salió por un par de horas para atender un asunto personal. No creyó que importase, ya que por esta época del año no recibimos a muchos huéspedes.  
-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Deba haber alguien a cargo mientras él está ausente, verdad? ¿Cree que podría haber alguna posibilidad de hablar con ese alguien? Estoy interesado en una habitación, no sera por mucho, solo una noche, eso será todo.  
-Por supuesto, aunque si es solo por esta noche no veo ningún inconveniente, si desea llevare su equipaje hasta su habitación. El encargado no se molestará y tal vez, por el contrario, incluso se contentará al saber que al final este viejo hotel está regresando a la vida.  
-Muchas gracias, pero la llave...  
-Usted póngase cómodo, lo dejaré en su puerta en un par de minutos.  
Con esta última frase el visitante siguió al susodicho hacia una puerta cercana tras recorrer un no muy largo pasillo anexo a la recepción.  
En comparación a las demás puertas, esta se veía relativamente normal. La perilla en buen estado, la madera pintada y sin polvo, las bisagras engrasadas y los números metálicos en la parte superior estaban totalmente brillantes. Las puertas aledañas se veían totalmente diferentes, podría decirse que nadie había estado en estas por décadas. Pero el viajero le restó importancia, había estado en muchos lugares y conocido a muchas personas, con el tiempo aprendió a no fijarse demasiado en todos los detalles.  
El botones sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. El interior de la habitación constaba de una cama sencilla, un refrigerador pequeño, en una esquina de la pared el televisor y un par de cuadros minimalistas a los lados. El hombre colocó las maletas en el suelo y le deseó una agradable estadía. El cansado huésped dejó su chaqueta, bajo, sombrero y zapatos a los pies de la cama y se dejó caer sobre esta. Largas horas de trayecto desde su ultima parada en el camino habían dejado sus músculos entumecidos y sus huesos molidos.  
La luna se asomaba lentamente entre las densas nubes del cielo nocturno, dejando que la luz se filtrara por las cortinas de velo del lugar, mientras que el viajero, por más cansado que estuviese, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Perturbadores pensamientos llenaban su mente manteniéndolo en vela. No veía la razón o fuente de esas imágenes, siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo y sensato, sin experiencias traumáticas o ninguna lamentable tragedia en su vida, sin embargo ahora no podía evitar pensar tan solo en sucesos relacionados al dolor y a la muerte.  
Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su letargo, como si alguien chasqueara los dedos ante un voluntario de una sesión de hipnosis. Vió el reloj en su muñeca y este marcaba la hora como casi las dos de la mañana. Confundido por quien podría necesitarlo a tan altas horas de la madrugada, se levanto de mala gana retirando las cobijas de sí y aun sin zapatos y con las mismas prendas de su llegada caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado de esta, un pequeño niño de grandes ojos color azul aguamarina brillante lo miraba fijamente; en su cabeza encajaba perfectamente como una especie de sombrero o tocado una calavera con dos enormes cuernos que sobresalían de esta. El hombre lo miró extrañado, tanto por su presencia como por su extraña apariencia. Vestía un vestido púrpura, algo desgarrado en los extremos, con encaje blanco sobresaliendo en unos pocos volados que acababan en negro, estos haciendo juego con el color azabache de su despeinado cabello, y en sus brazos parecía que algunos de estos volados habían sido arrancados y amarrados como brazaletes improvisados, además estaba descalzo y en cada una de sus manos habían pintadas cuatro lineas negras que salían de las intersecciones de sus dedos para alargarse por todo el dorso de la mano hasta disiparse antes de llegar a la muñeca pareciéndose estos bastante a las formas óseas que componen las manos; pero antes de que el bajista pudiera decirle algo, el niño aun viéndolo pregunto:  
-Acaso eres tu el que me ayudara a luchar contra los demonios de Nokubura?- Dijo con una voz alegre.  
-Disculpa?- Preguntó aún mas confundido  
-Paso- Respondió el niño  
-Que?- Este hablaba cada vez con menos coherencia, respondiendo con palabras fuera de contexto o sin responder a la pregunta en absoluto.  
-Me hiciste una pregunta, verdad? Así que paso, no la responderé porque simplemente odio que me pregunten cosas ya que, lo quiera o no termino revelando secretos, en especial si las preguntas tú. Pero si en serio quieres saber, te lo diré. Representa tu locura. Esa es la respuesta.- Al terminar la frase corrió lejos del joven en dirección a otra de las puertas del oscuro pasillo, la abrió y se introdujo en la habitación, pero antes de cerrarla miró al desconcertado viajero y una vez más pregunto con una sonrisa -No vienes?- Cerró la puerta después de entrar por completo.  
Koichi decidió seguir al chico. Sin saber que cosas y personas le esperaban al otro lado de la antigua puerta.


End file.
